


Chaos for what price

by OverCurious



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, I just want wholesome them content, Murder, Platonic lads, sorta - Freeform, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: Techno wasn’t a monster.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No romantic shit you fucks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 287





	Chaos for what price

Techno wasn’t a monster. 

He had grown up being called one, and lived his life with that title on his shoulders. 

But when he looked into the eyes of the young boy in front of him, trapped in a cage begging to be spared from this public execution. Techno remembered why he wasn’t a monster. He remembers the moments where he and Tubbo had been nothing more than strangers with a shared acquaintances, and then he remembers when he got to know the other. A ray of sunshine in human form. 

Techno wasn’t a monster.

But the people around him seemed to forget that. With the way Tubbo and everyone else was looking at him it seemed everyone did. He loved chaos, but Tubbo was.. Killing him wasn’t worth the chaos. The boy shouldn’t have been brought into this war in the first place. He should have been able to keep hanging out without a care and not under the iron fist of various war riddled minds. 

“What-” Schlatt coughed, collapsing from the arrow and Quackity soon joining him. Techno cackled, hiding his fear as he aimed his other bow towards the crowd. “CHAOS! CHAOS!” 

Shooting into the crowd and watching them skatter or die with indifference he quickly turned back to the boy locked up. Breaking through the separation and quickly ushering him out. Tubbo moved on unsteady legs, fear racking his frame at the chaos, fear, and worry he had for everyone else.

“Techno?” Tubbo spoke shakily, the other opting to respond by picking up the boy and began moving from the stage. Ignoring everyone around them as he focused on getting the boy to safety. 

+

Once they were a good 1k blocks Techno let Tubbo down. The other is still shaking but to a lesser degree. They stared at one another in silence, air tense.

“You should head back to your base.” Techno muttered, already pulling out an ender pearl and handing it to Tubbo who looked at him in confusion. “Why not come with me?” Techno grimaced, he could go. But he was sure to be bombarded and possibly kicked out for such a stunt, and while that didn’t bother him it was the looks that he would get. The name that would practically inflate above him. 

“Because kid. They probably think i’m untrustworthy.” Which he was, he loved chaos, he thrived off of it. But he just wanted them to focus on Tubbo rather than him. “Now scram.” Tubbo narrowed his eyes before they went wide filled with confusion. “I don’t-” “Go!” Tubbo yelped and threw the pearl. Meeting Techno’s tired eyes with concerned ones. 

And then he was gone.


End file.
